I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by Poisonchik88
Summary: Andrew and Alexander Reid try to catch a glimpse of Santa Claus. Fluff!


Title: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus

Summary: Andrew and Alexander Reid try to catch a glimpse of Santa Claus.

A/n: This fic is for LuSam who begged me for a sweet Reid and JJ Christmas Fic and while shopping the mall trying to block out all the horrible Christmas music, I heard this song and thought that it would be perfect for a Reid and JJ fic.

So I hope that you all like this ball of fluff... :)

Happy Holidays to you all!!!

D.

* * *

"Alright time for bed kiddos." Spencer Reid said as he slowly sat up careful not to wake his three-year-old daughter Isabelle 'Izzy' who was fast asleep in his lap.

"But Daddy!" Andrew protested pouting in a perfect imitation of his mother Reid felt his will falter. He was never good at saying no.

"Andrew Gideon Reid put that lip back right were it belongs mister." JJ warned as she walked down the stairs after helping a pregnant Garcia get her kids tucked in rolling her eyes when Spence shot her a grateful smile. They all had Spencer wrapped around their pudgy little fingers especially Andrew.

"Santa can't do his job while you're still up." JJ remind them grinning as Andrews pout morphed into a full on scowl. Beside him, Alexander elbowed his older brother. He really wanted Santa to come. Andrew too one look at his brothers puppy dog faced and caved. He blew his bright blonde locks out of his eyes with an angry huff and trudged up the stairs with Alexander not far behind.

"Who made up **That **dumb rule, anyway?" He grumbled looking over his shoulder at his parents for an answer as they followed up behind them. They didn't say anything, they just shared on the those smiles that made me gag and pushed him towards the bathroom.

By the time, they finished brushing their teeth, got their pajamas on, got situated in bed Spence had finished putting Izzy to sleep and JJ was just finished kissing Alexander goodnight.

Andrews grin brightened as Spence walked into the room to say goodnight and JJ could not help but smile. Andrew adored his father, inwardly she giggled, – He got that from her.

He walked over to Alexander first ruffling his dirt brown hair and kissing the half-asleep boy on the cheek. Alexander opened one heavy eye, grinned lazily mumbled night daddy before promptly falling back asleep. Reid chuckled; Alexander definitely got that from JJ.

With that down he walked over to the patiently waiting Andrew. "Night Cowboy." Reid sending letting out an oomph as Andrew wounded his skinny arms around his neck and squeezed him tight.

"Night Daddy." Reid just smiled, brushed the blonde locks off his head, and kissed him lightly on the forehead before pulling the covers up over his squirming son.

Reid quietly switched on the night light and closed the door halfway knowing Alexander got nervous when it closed all the way.

He entered his and JJ's bedroom and groaned at what he find lying in the middle of the bed. He really hated Christmas.

* * *

Andrew groaned and turned over again , no matter what way he twisted and no matter how many sheep he counted he just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

'How the heck am I supposed to sleep on Christmas eve?' he thought to him self miserable as he threw off his covers.

He sat there for another moment before he got out of the bed and shook his younger brother awake.

Alexander brown eyes looked up at him expectedly albeit sleepily.

"Come one Xander, where going to go catch Santa Claus." Andrew said tugging his brother by the arm and grinning like his Daddy did when Mommy sat with them and watched a Star Wars episode.

* * *

"_I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creep  
Down the stairs to have a peep  
She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep  
Then I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus "_

Two identical figures clad in star wars pajamas slowly and carefully crept down the wooden staircase pausing as the last stair creaked to look around their little cinnamon brown eyes wide with the fear of being caught. They both knew they should be asleep in their beds but they were just so curious. They had to see what Santa looked like!

Andrew slowly peeked his head around the corner to see if the cost was, clear, little Alexander poked his head right beside his brothers. They both sighed in relief at finding it all empty. Here they come Santa Claus! Together they crept into the living room. Their eyes lit up as they noticed the plate of cookies they helped make with their mom and Aunt Penny this afternoon where all gone, and the glass of milk was emptied.

The both ducked behind the couch as they saw a movement out of the corner of their eyes. They looked towards the Christmas tree, their eyes widened in disbelief- there was Santa Claus coming out of the hallway closet a bunch of gifts in his hands, and there was their mom?

What was their mom doing with Santa Claus? They watched as Santa handed some of the gifts to his mother and than started placing his half around the Christmas tree.

Andrew and Alexander shared a look. Their mom was one of Santa's helpers! They beamed in happiness just wait until they told Ayden that one. He would be so jealous. Daddy always-said Mommy looked like a little pixie and Daddy was never wrong – mommy said so.

He watched his mommy turn, wrap her arms around Santa Claus's neck, and kiss him as she does Daddy when she thinks they aren't looking. The six-year-old identical twins gasped in horror as they saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus. Andrew narrowed his eyes; he did not think his Daddy would like this.

They let out a squeak as their mom turned her head in their direction and looked right at them. Without thinking about it, they abandoned their hiding spot and bolted up the stairs as fast as their little feet would carry them.

"Do you think she caught us?" Alexander asked worriedly if she did, they were so going to end up on the naughty list for sure. Uncle Morgan said if you were no the naughty list you did not get any presents. He wanted presents!

Andrew patted his younger brother on the back soothingly. "If she caught us, we wouldn't be up here would we?" Alexander shook his head, his dirty brown hair flying in his face.

They both nearly jumped out of their skin as the bedroom door to their right opened and out came a sleepily looking James – Garcia and Morgan's eldest son.

"What are you two troublemakers doing out of bed?" The sixteen year old asked running his fingers through his tight dark curls, as he looked at them suspiciously.

Andrew and Alexander shared a look both saying the same thing. 'It will be our little secret' They giggled, ignoring James hush as he lifted them both allowing them to climb onto his back and use him as a personal jungle gym until they got to their room where he gently deposited the little monsters on the bed.

Alexander snuggled right into his bed but little Andrew was still bouncing like a Chihuahua on cocaine. He was trying to figure out just what he was going to do with him, when the twins' bedroom door opened and in walked his two sisters Rachel was 10 Julia whose was seven and his little brother Ayden who was five followed by the 'not for long' youngest of the Morgan clan Justin who was two..

"We couldn't sleep." Ayden answered as James glanced at them in question. Rachel nodded her bright blonde head and made her way over to him sitting the half-asleep Justin in her lap. He bit back a grin as Ayden climbed his way into his lap followed by Julia.

Great now what was he going to do with all these Monsters?

He glanced down and groaned wishing he hadn't done that. Julia was looking up at him through his dads eyes with her deadly puppy dog look.

"Don't" James warned glaring daggers at the young girl who only giggled in response. Her mommy taught her that look, one look and she could have any man eating out of the palm of her hand. She grinned it worked all the time, she had James wrapped around her little pinky finger. She winked at Andrew as he joined in the pleading game.

James relented with a sigh, he could never say no to either of them. "What do you want?" He asked.

"Read us a story." Julia answered pointing at the story sitting on the already sleeping Alexander's nightstand.

James rolled his eyes good naturedly and picked up the story , flipping to the first page.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; the stockings were hung by the chimney with care In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;………"

* * *

Back downstairs , Reid and JJ broke from the embrace grinning at each other.

"I think we were caught." JJ informed him as she ran her fingers through his long brown hair.

"Are they gone now?" Reid asked huffing in relief as his wife nodded at him. "Thank God I can't wait to take this thing off." Reid grumbled tugging at the collar of the itchy Christmas suit he was forced into every year. The suit was a lot less itchy than couch though.

JJ grinned impishly at him , still taking his breath away even after five years of marriage.

"How about we go up stairs and I help you take that off?" She licked her lips hungrily and all coherent brain activity fled.

He loved Christmas.

* * *

Well that's it for the one-shot.. I hope that you all enjoyed it!

Again Happy Holidays to all you readers out there!!

Thanks for reading, and hope you review.

D.


End file.
